


stucky !! One shot !!

by bockybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, sex i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bockybarnes/pseuds/bockybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is My first stucky Smut one shot leave me Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	stucky !! One shot !!

''Hey Steve what are these'' Bucky asked pointing at the flowers on the table in the Compound,  
'Oh they're kinda.. for you..' Steve muttered beginning to blush.  
''Oh really?'' Bucky smirked ''Well they're really cute so I better repay you some way..''  
''Wait how are you gonna do that?'' Steve asked anxiously  
''Wait and see...'' Bucky replied grabbing Steves hand and sliding it into his.  
He moved closer and began to kiss him before moving down to his neck and leaving faint marks all over.  
''Buck please.. please don't stop OH'' Steve whimpered.  
''well I was thinking of going further but if you insist.'' Bucky replied  
' 'Nono please Do it please'' Steve begged.  
''Alright.'' Bucky said seductively and he began to take off his shirt and threw Steve onto the ground and glided his cold metal arm across Steve's chest which made him moan slightly. ''Oh you like that?'' Bucky teased And soon enough both of them were naked. This was the first time either of them had Fucked anyone so it was a new experience, Soon they were kissing and then went down and produced a large hickey. Bucky began to pant and moan, Steve glided his hand in Bucky’s hair and pulled his hair back hard which made him moan out loud Hard. It was a while before the pain decreased and Bucky felt okay, He got bucky to grind on his hips hard, Bucky still whimpering, when Steve moved his position Bucky moaned and with a laugh. Bucky began to grind himself on Steve's hips hands , both boys with Tears in their eyes as he began to ride his boyfriend harder and faster. "Fuck..you're so good at this" he whispered into Bucky's ear "Don't talk I Gotta concentrate.'' Bucky whispered Steve groaned out thrusting harder into Bucky ''This is.. great oh my god'' "Did you not Hear me? I have to concentrate be quiet'' Bucky moaned out. They both cried and Steve came inside Bucky. Bucky coming on Steve's stomach.


End file.
